


Late

by BrightnessOfAStar



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst for once, Gen, Light Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightnessOfAStar/pseuds/BrightnessOfAStar
Summary: Trying something new.Kratos is late and Atreus has separation anxiety.





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few AUs in mind, feel free to tell me about any of yours!

11:53 If you're going to abandon me, at least have the decency to say goodbye in person.

"..." it was hard to hold in tears so he didn't bother. No point. He was alone.

Again.

Shoving the phone into his pocket Atreus covered his face with his hands and cried in a way he hadn't for a long time.

He knew he was being unreasonable. Why would his father abandon him after all these years? He'd show up any minute, he knew he would. 

He promised. 

Turning to leave, Atreus was stopped by the sound of a car pulling up. Pausing in his movements the boy stared ahead and wiped his eyes as the vehicle swerved to a stop, tires screeching on the pavement and a door being hastily opened.

"...Atreus..."

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a temporary proposal: For every chapter update on your Gow4 fanfic after months of being away from it, I'll write a one shot with your idea (if reasonable) on the same fandom.
> 
> This my way of paying y'all to update, lol.


End file.
